Naked Claire Bennet
by TimeFire
Summary: Peter stumbles upon an unexpected sight.


I was very apprehensive about writing this because of the characters it involved but well I love a challenge and I'll hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Tim Kring owns Heroes I do not.

"Claire w-what are you doing?" stammered Peter.

Spread like a sinful feather across the sleek duvet Claire Bennet lay naked. Her eminent locks flowed to her pert breasts, the alluring tuft of blonde hidden between the crossed, diffusive legs only a taster of what lay beneath.

He repeated his question, this time a sense of obvious distress and arousal radiated from his stricken tones.

"I've been waiting for you silly, you sure took a while - it's been so awfully cold" she simpered whilst brushing her ever-lasting goldenness out of her bewitching eyes exposing more of her serrated nipples; indeed the temperature was far colder than usual as the siren's naturally perky breasts were far more vigilant than they had been before.

Peter gulped and took a step back, his heart racing and his hands sweaty. He had only planned to find cobwebs and cockroaches in the decrepit attic not the simmering anatomy of his beautiful niece sprawled across moth-eaten fabric.

Understandably he wanted to know why the resplendent naked form of his relative was impatiently strewn in his attic but he dared not to ask out of fear of the cheerleader leaving because even though he hated to admit it he quite liked her divested presence.

Despite the knowledge they were flesh and blood the sight of her majestic bare biology up close was enough to quell any irritating apprehensions he had about engraining in intercourse with the beauty and before he was even aware of his actions his skilful hands had begun to unbuckle his belt.

Claire grinned as he forced his rugged jeans down his legs "Y'know I've been waiting a long time for this Peter, in fact since the moment we very first met I've wanted you. And now-he frantically tore the plastic beads from their confines-you're all mine"

Gracefully sinking to the floor his abandoned shirt merged with his other attire as the hero clambered onto the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his weight as he climbed on all fours towards the enthusiastic teenager. As he crept ever closer her orbs feasted on his well-toned flesh. Clearly his muscular chest had been exercised to breaking point as he sported an impressive physique for a man who tended to the sick and elderly and for once in her life she allowed herself to gasp at the size of a man's member as Peter's manhood was by far the longest and thickest she had ever had the fortune to see.

Finally reaching her she smiled as he fumbled with his hands uncertain of where to begin and noticing his plight she reassuringly placed her delicate digits on his wavering palms and guided them to her devilish curves. Peter couldn't quite believe this was happening, this was a girl who undeniably he was attracted too but who also was his brother's daughter. Normally that would mean she was off-limits but judging from the willing participation of all members involved he figured it would be in the couple's best interests to proceed.

However what had surprised Peter the most was how sudden it was, one minute they were conversing about what a total prick Nathan could be the next they were about to make love. But the more the medic got to thinking about things there had been some definite signs of interest prior to this. Remembering back to when he had wrongly been convicted of the Homecoming massacre Claire had surveyed his body like he was an all new specimen all together which at the time he had perceived to be her interest at meeting another being with super powers but envisioning that scene now he realized she was in fact 'checking him out'

Understanding even such subtle actions as her tongue intertwining around a lollypop whilst he was in the room and prancing about in her pyjamas whenever he made an early morning visit were signs that she wanted more, the adult comprehended that this was a 'plan' that had long been in the making and only now had the goddess decided to initiate it. Flashing back to the present with the words "Peter, Peter?" the grown-up realized he had been daydreaming for at-least a minute.

"Sorry got carried away" he sheepishly replied as she folded her arms in a attractive intensity.

"Save that for the sex ok" demanded Claire as he regained a firmer grip on her lustrous hips.

"Gotcha" and as she pushed the last of her ever-lasting hair over her shoulder he gently forced her down onto her back.

"There's no need to be so gentle: remember I can regenerate so don't hold back" she cooed as he arched his back slightly to better pleasure her.

Selecting his middle finger he traced it from the tip of her toes, snaking it up her polished legs till he reached her. Washing his palm in saliva he influenced it round her clit composing circles with his slaver. Promptly she dug her nails deep into the silky cotton as he drafted a path around the beauty, taking great pleasure in her frustrated moans he dipped another finger within himself and bathed it in the sickly sweet slobber before positioning it at the start of the fading halo he had already sketched.

Claire bit her tongue as his wet digits encompassed her with the softest and most pleasurable approach. The thin trail he had left behind was revitalized as he washed over the dying liquid with a damper and more brazen solution. Culminating his route at the point where he had started it Peter removed his choice fingers from her body and returned them to his orifice and sucked on the nectar they had collected.

"You're already wet" he mused as he cleansed his skin of the sweet honey. Before she could illustrate her reasons however he placed a finger to her lips silencing her upcoming objections. Stealing himself back with the idea implanted in her mind she sealed her lips as he inched closer. Allowing her legs to droop over his shoulder Peter placed a firm hand on her creamy bottom fondling her raw cheeks.

Squealing as he pinched her tangible bottom Claire craved for him to continue, the words leaving her tender lips with an icy breath that inflamed his nostrils. Burrowing his barbed nail into her numb flesh the teen yearned to scream till her lungs were lifeless as she felt him scrape against her sun-kissed skin. A trickle of crimson blood dribbled from the cheeks as his jagged advent grazed her perfectly rounded posterior, a moan once again reaching his gratified ears as he returned to cupping her.

Maintaining his movements Peter placed his rich lips onto her bellybutton blowing a peaceful and fomenting breeze that made her writhe like a worm in the dirt. Seeing her powerless mould squirm made the nurse appreciate just how lucky he was to be in such a situation. He knew it was wrong to feel satisfaction as his niece struggled against his tantalizing actions and she knew it was wrong to feel such waves of pleasure at these actions but despite the fact they were connected by blood they were also connected by love and during these circumstances Peter and Claire knew they had to follow their heart and not their minds.

Determining that there was more fun to be had Peter exhaled for the last time and alternatively rested his lips above where they last resided. Suddenly he imparted a passionate kiss, the hot, red execution resulted in his name echoing around the rafters and as the irresistible insignia melted into her tissue her moans impelled him to progress further up her opulent appearance.

Establishing another position the medic implanted another searing kiss and another until the top half of her body was encrusted with scalding salutations. Ultimately he found himself shadowing her enchanting articulation and corralling her swan-like neck he delivered her mouth to his and they absorbed themselves in a impassioned embrace.

Their tongues intertwined as she wrapped her protective appendage around him, each lover ravaging the other in order to acquire some sort of control. Taking an able arm Peter supported her back whilst his other slithered to her breasts. Catching him out of the corner of her eye her lips curved into a smile, a stance which they quickly retracted as he began to massage her hardened nipple.

Grinding her canines into her tongue the cheerleader moaned as the pleasure and excruciating agony overwhelmed her; observing this Peter began to tickle the underside of her breast before retiring from their endearment and focusing instead on her galled nipple. Claire was stiff and stony which was only fitting seeing as she was indestructible and as he took her into his mouth she bruised his mouth.

One hand under her laboured cheeks and the other under her slender legs Peter raised Claire up from the bed slightly so she was now in his lap. Cradling her like a baby he lightly sucked on her nipple, her taste was vibrant and unknown, his touch was light and tender. He could have done this till the end of time but there was something reverberating in his soul, a calling to finish it.

Stealthily he put one leg over the over allowing him to straddle her. Tilting her head back Claire moaned as he began to penetrate her, his thick manhood thrusting in and out in a quick successions. Hearing his name only inspired Peter further as he gripped her hips and began to push harder making the bed rock as he forced her to the brink.

His hardened member retracted itself till only the tip was encased within her before it would return with more ferocity than before making her howl. She knew she was close and as he embedded himself deeper and his hips brushed her clit she released herself with a deafening cry coating his member.

Seeing her erratic spasm made him reciprocate the feeling as it poured out of him and covered the decayed mattress. They wrapped themselves up in the warm duvet banishing the cold as they held each other tight.

They might have been connected by blood but they were also connected by love…

AN: Read and review please.


End file.
